


Nearly Prepared

by kappa77



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birds, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Roommates, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: Donut is always full of surprises





	

Doc thought he knew what he was getting into where he agreed to be Donut’s roommate.

Oh how quickly he was proven wrong.

Once he had finished unpacking and getting settled in the two-bedroom apartment, he landed unceremoniously on the brightly-colored floral sofa Donut claimed he got a huge deal on. No sooner had he sat down, he felt something land on his shoulder. He turned his head and- it was a pigeon.

With a shriek, he jumped out of his seat, landing sprawled on the couch, sending the pigeon flying and cooing in protest. It landed on top of the TV a few feet away, staring back at Doc.

“Um… Donut?”

“Yes?” he called from the kitchen area.

“Are your windows open?” Doc never broke eye contact with the pigeon.

“I don’t think so, why- Oh, there you are Mr. Mo!”

Doc glanced over the couch to see Donut had moved closer, still holding the knife he’d been using and wearing an apron that read, “My specialty is glazed donut holes.” It was supposed to be a gag gift from Tucker, but the joke was on him when Donut started wearing it every time he made food.

“I see you’re introducing yourself!” Donut continued.

“Um… you’re talking to the bird?”

“Of course! He ran into the window a couple days ago and it was the least I could do to fix him up.”

Doc looked back at the pigeon and, sur enough, there was s blue strip of cloth around it’s wing that he hadn’t noticed in his panic of seeing a bird on his shoulder.

“He’s really very friendly, you too would be good friends!” A timer beeped behind them. “Oh, that’ll be my lasagna!”

Doc turned back to the bird, who had gone back to looking at him. After a moment of consideration, he straightened himself up, sitting upright. Almost immediately, Mo flew back to his shoulder.

“You are a surprisingly calm bird for a wild pigeon.”

In response, the bird gracefully shit on Doc’s shoulder.

He grimaced. “Okay, that was just uncalled for.”

Mo cooed at him.

He sighed. He would’ve needed to find the bathroom soon enough anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk RvB with me: http://kappa776.tumblr.com/


End file.
